


We Are MORE

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Inner Medley [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Canon Era, Compilation, Dubious Consent, Inspired by Music, Longing, M/M, Realization, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This life was a fate that he must accept... It had been stupid to ever hope for more... This was his new purpose...Finished with this brainwashing...Pleasure...eyes...The boy slammed the door on his way out of the room...It was unbelievable...<br/>Song: We Are…by Dyonisis</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are MORE

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wanted to do this song because it seemed like an interesting challenge. If you don’t know this song I highly recommend listening to it for effect. I also find it very inspirational. Basically the song lists things saying “we are more” than that. What I did was write a section for each of these lines. In addition, I tried to imitate what Uzumaki-sama did in her one intermission chapter of Stygian Solace. I thought the way she connected her scenes was beautifully crafted, but mine turned out much more strained.

 

 

“Do it,” Marluxia ordered, and she dropped her head, pained. Lifting the power within herself, she let the strands of memory reshape and build upon itself until there was no longer a trace of Kairi. She was lost to both boys, lost forever within this castle except for

**The blonde’s rapid consciousness**

told him that the shadow creature had finally drifted into slumber. Ventus recoiled at the memory of what had just transpired and the lingering residue upon him. If only he could leave this place, once again feel the sun on his face. He could barely remember the time before endless shadows and horrors.

**This life was a fate that he must accept.**

He stared at the renowned winner’s stick in his hand. It was such irony. He had won a life of retrospection, an empty chest, and lost attachments. He wished Roxas and Xion had never entered his life, then he wouldn’t have begun to dream of the impossible. He was a Nobody, an empty shell of a person.

**It had been stupid to ever hope for more.**

The boy looked so peaceful in his sleeping state that Riku couldn’t help envying him. He wished that he could have the same comfort. Not to forget a person but to forget himself; he wanted so badly to forget his own transgressions, to be able to forgive himself for the horrible things he had done. But there was no waiting chamber to grant him this peace. Instead he had to pay the price for his flaws by living with them. Lifting the piece of black fabric, he vowed to do the only thing he could think of that could begin to alleviate his conscious; he would protect Sora, even if Sora never wanted to see him again. He would live for his sake.

**This was his new purpose.**

He needed to leave. He was done with the people that had killed Xion.

“Roxas, wait!”

He spun on his friend who cringed at the hate evident on his face. “You never told me.”

“I wanted to, I swear, but Saix said-”

“Saix? Do you listen to everything that your superiors tell you? Would you kill if they told you to?”

A pained look crossed Axel’s face at the accusation.

“You already have, haven’t you? God, Axel! I thought you were my friend.”

“You are.” Axel tried to grasp his wrist, but Roxas flung his arm away.

“I may be a Nobody, but I am my own person. I am

**Finished with this brainwashing,**

Master Xehanort moved onto the next stage. “Do not fear the darkness. It is a part of you as much as the light is. Allow it to grow, allow it to guide you.” He smiled wickedly as Terra was swayed by his words. The darkness rose within him to a level matching the light.

 _Just a bit more_. “Realize your inhibitions. It cannot guide you at that level.”

Without a second thought, Terra did as he was instructed, unknowingly pushing his light down into a cramped hovel in his heart. It still beat strongly, but it was subdued by the overwhelming darkness now intruding alongside it.

Terra’s already distraught face clouded into one of unquelled abhorrence, a golden glit hidden deep within his eyes.

“Very good,” Xehanort said, rubbing his hands together with

**Pleasure**

filled Sora as he felt Riku. It didn’t matter that this man looked nothing like him, sounded nothing like him; this was Riku, the Riku that he had searched so hard for. His very best friend. His fellow in crime. His most important person. He had long denied this fact, instead opting for the easier Kairi. Wasn’t it more acceptable to have a crush on your female friend than your male friend? And he did like Kairi, he really did, but here, in this moment, he could no longer hold back the emotions that Riku evoked from him. He had been worried about Kairi when she had gone missing, but it had been nothing compared to how he’d fretted about Riku. Unable to hold back the rush of peace at finding his friend and the new emotions, he cried, the tears streaming down in heavy drops.

“Riku’s here.” The words were unnecessary. Kairi obviously already knew or else she would not have asked him to take his hand, but the words were important to him. He needed to express his relief. Riku watched with wide

**Eyes**

watched Ven with contempt. “Come on, Ven, you think that Terra gives a shit about you anymore? He has bigger problems to deal with than your pitiful feelings.”

“I believe in him. He’s not lost yet.”

Vanitas shrugged his shoulders, leaning further into the wall behind him. “Keep telling yourself that. Won’t change anything.”

Ventus gripped his hands into fists. “I will save him!” His voice held a firm determination. Vanitas wanted nothing more than to stomp on it until it dissolved into spinelessness.

“Aqua will get there first,” he said without a hint of emotion. Ven’s lips twisted up into the start of a smile. “And then you will never see them again. Face it Ven, it’s over for you.”

“Never! I’m done listening to you.”

**The boy slammed the door on his way out of the room.**

What had she said? All she’d done was tell him about her little crush. It couldn’t be that Riku had a crush on her could it? No, that was crazy! Riku almost never paid any attention to her, so how could he have a crush on her? A stray thought drifted to the forefront of her mind, but she pushed it aside as ridiculous. However, the more she thought about it the more the thought made sense. Riku did always hang out with Sora. He did always give her these strange looks when she touched their mutual best friend. And now he was pissed that she had confessed to him.

**It was unbelievable.**

An anvil of emotion nearly crushed him with its intensity as the memories flashed passed his mind too quickly to comprehend, though deep within his subconscious he did.

_A girl faintly smiling as she faded into white blinding light._

_A boy falling from a tower into the void of wind and endlessness._

_A lonely girl drawing people she’d never known._

_A shattered boy just trying to live his life._

Tears pricked Sora’s eyes. His heart felt like it had been punched.

“Did you do this? Did you cause all this pain?” Something that had already been pulled within him snapped. He would create happiness for as many people as he could. Everyone deserved happiness. Everyone deserved to live. Everyone deserved individuality.

At this moment the universe rippled.

_A girl smiled while a tear slowly trailed down her face._

_A grim-_ _faced man momentarily broke out of his constraints, feeling a surge of peace he had not felt in years._

_A black-clad man was finally rewarded with the keyblade he had strove for._

_A boy smiled gently from within his sleep._

_A mass of shadows swelled with an odd sense of excitement._

**Author's Note:**

> Here is what each section is referring to if you do not listen to the song:  
> We are more than  
> 1\. "the tone of the language on our lips"  
> 2\. "the who with which we choose to share our hips"  
> 3\. "the nights with the lovers we have lost"  
> 4\. "the years full of memories best forgot"  
> 5\. "the hate when they tell us what to think"  
> 6\. "the brand of the poisons that we drink"  
> 7\. "the lies that we hide inside ourselves"  
> 8\. "the truths used as weapons when we tell"  
> 9\. "the ways in which we chose to close hearts"  
> 10\. "than sum of our many splintered parts"


End file.
